


Unknown Territory

by nzsnixbitch



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nzsnixbitch/pseuds/nzsnixbitch
Summary: Lexa and her crew are trying to save the world. Searching, fighting, wandering and thriving. The weight on her shoulders won't be lifted until she has found what she's looking for, killing every single one along the way.Clarke and her friends are just trying to make it to the next day. Going on supply runs and hauling up in a cramped apartment. Leaving their little plot of safety is for urgent matters only.What happens when Lexa saves Clarke and they immediately feel a bond? Will Lexa be able to shift the weight and let Clarke help her carry some of it?orThe one where Clarke and Lexa have two completely different ideas on how to survive a zombie apocalypse and don't know how to compromise so that everybody will be happy.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I know what you're thinking. "Haven't I read this before?" The answer could very well be yes. I have been so so slack and for that, I apologise. I have deleted the entirety of this story but saved the parts I still want to keep. The first couple of chapters haven't been changed very much, if at all. But I went way off track with where I wanted to take this story. So here is Unknown Territory Mark II. Please don't be turned off by the fact that I dragged this story out and chucked in so much random shit that didn't need to be in there. This time, I am focused on taking it from point A to point B with only important bits in the middle. It isn't going to be as long as it was originally going to be because it doesn't need to be.

"Shit." Clarke muttered under her breath, looking back at the injured girl who had collapsed onto the ground with a loud scream. She waited a moment to see if Raven would get up, only to see her fall again.

Seeing that Clarke was about to come back for her made Raven roll her eyes. "Fucking hell, Clarke! Just leave me! I'm a dead weight anyway!"

The blonde was already there lifting her off the gravel. "Shut up, Raven. Help me out with your good leg. I don't plan on dying tonight and I sure as shit don't plan on you giving up either."

Raven, now up on her feet, realised the bag she was clinging to had been flung back in the direction towards the danger. In the darkness, they couldn't see very far, but the groaning and shuffling was getting louder and approaching rapidly. "The supplies!"

"Fuck the supplies, Raven." Clarke whispered. "They're not going to be of much use if we're dead."

After running and ducking behind objects to hide for about ten minutes, they slipped into a dark alley and climbed up an escape ladder onto a balcony. Clarke helped Raven climb through an unlatched window that they could slide open.

The room was completely empty apart from a door that was boarded up on the far wall and another door that wasn't boarded up on the sidewall. Clarke banged on the side door. "It's us."

A latch clicked on the other side and a smiling Octavia appeared as the door swung open. "Bellamy got here alone. He said he'd lost you guys. We thought you might be dead."

"Nope. We don't give up that easy." Clarke smiled and held up her bag, tossing it across the room. "Though, Raven lost her bag of food. It was a sacrifice we had to make in order for us to make it back here alive."

She walked into the room and the door clicked behind her. It was a small room but big enough for the group. It was what they had to do to survive. Hiding and surviving was their main focus. The floor was covered in mattresses and blankets that had been taken from other apartments in the building. There was only one other door coming off the room which led to the bathroom that had boarded up windows.

Octavia's older brother pulled Clarke to the side and spoke in hushed tones. "We're going to need more supplies. Three bags weren't going to be enough and now we only have two."

Clarke looked around the room, scanning each face. He was right. They would need to go out again in the morning. She dazed away looking at each individual person. Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, Finn, Jasper and Monty. She didn't know what life would be like right now if she was on her own without her friends.

* * *

_Clarke was sitting at her desk next to her best friend, Octavia. They'd been friends for a while but only started to grow close after she and Bellamy had briefly dated last year. Bellamy and Clarke had only lasted 5 months before Clarke ended it, deciding they would be better if they were just friends._

_Sitting a few rows behind them was Raven and her boyfriend, Finn. Clarke scoffed. She never disliked Raven. In fact, she didn't have a problem with Raven at all. Raven and Finn had been secretly dating for two months. Very secretly. They acted like they didn't even know each other. They'd only opened up about their relationship in the last week. Which was why Clarke didn't reject drunk Finn coming onto her at a party last month. They ended up going out to his car and fucking in the back seat._

_She knew it was a one-time thing so she wasn't hurt when she didn't get a text or call. She was mad, though, when she found out that he had been with Raven at the time. She told Finn that she wasn't going to tell Raven what happened between them because it was none of her business but that he should tell her if he doesn't want it to come out later and cause problems._

_He must have taken her advice because even though they still walked hand in hand down the halls, Raven would always go out of her way to shoot a glare at Clarke._   
_Jasper and Monty were sitting in the back row reading superhero comics and sharing personal jokes._

_Clarke was stopped mid-sentence, cut off by screaming. "Everyone remain calm!" The teacher called. He opened the door only to immediately slam it shut. "Quick, help me with this!" A couple of the boys got up to help him push the desk in front of the door._

_"What's going on?" Finn asked._

_The teacher just stared out the window. "Massacre."_

_All of a sudden, there was a knocking on the window. "Octavia!" Bellamy was tapping furiously on the glass. "Clarke!" Bellamy was the year above them so had finished school last year. It must have been urgent for him to have come all the way to the school._

_The two ran over and opened the window. "Quick, Bell. Get inside."_

_"No, Octavia. It's not safe. Follow me. We have to stick together but we can't stay here."_

_"Don't leave us behind!" Jasper called, running up to the group with Monty in tow._

_"Everyone, follow me. I know somewhere." Bellamy called out._

_Octavia and Clarke climbed out the window first and waited by the window, helping Jasper and Monty. Finn was next, followed by Raven. Her leg got caught on the window latch. A scream of pain shot through the air as her leg tore from her knee to her ankle._

_"It's okay, Raven." Clarke tried to reach out and help only to have her hands pushed away._

_"Leave me alone, Clarke. I'm fine."_

_"You're not fine." Bellamy picked her up in one swift motion and slung her over his shoulder. "Who's next?" Everybody else in the room stayed cowered in the corner. "Fine." Bellamy slammed the window shut. "Just the seven of us then? Okay, follow me and stay close."_

* * *

"Hello, Clarke?" Bellamy waved his hand in front of Clarke's face.

The blonde shook her head, snapping out of her daze. "Hmm?"

"Supplies? You're the boss, Blondie. Make a decision."

Clarke looked over to Raven who was limping around, pretending like everything was fine. "We'll leave at dawn. Just us two."

Bellamy scoffed. "Have fun telling Raven she can't come."

"We leave before anyone else wakes up." Clarke pushed past and tucked herself into her little bed space. "Night everyone."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is left pretty much the same as it was in the original story. The minor changes start in chapter 5 and the major changes start from chapter 6 onward. Thanks for the support on the first chapter. I want you to know that I am working hard to do this story right this time.

Nobody dared move. The deep groan and grumbles in the night signalling they were close. Lexa made hand signals to Indra, telling her to push forward a little further. Indra and Lexa led while Lincoln and Anya stayed perched behind a stalled car to keep watch.

They could see figures in the darkness, lurking. Those things, people called zombies, hadn't heard them or picked up their scent yet. Lexa held up a hand to bring Indra to a halt and waited a few minutes to make sure they were still disguised, before beckoning the other two over.

"Okay." Lexa started quietly. First, she checked to make sure everyone was wearing their warrior paint. It wasn't necessary but they'd come to agree that it was sort of like their uniform. "We're all dressed for the part, we all have our weapons, we're good to go. Is everybody ready?" Everybody nodded to show they were ready and clutched their weapons.

Lexa; ready to pull her double swords from the pouches slung over her back.

Indra; hand on the sword that sat in its sheath on her hip.

Anya; bow sliding down her arm from her shoulder, reaching to grab an arrow to line up.

Lincoln; his baseball bat was always in his hands with its nails at the end and wrapped in coarse barbed wire.

Just as they were about to charge, a shrill scream broke through the air, leaving everybody glued to where they stood. They watched as the zombies snapped into action and ran towards the sudden noise.

It took Lexa a few seconds before her head jolted back to the crew. "We must follow."

"Why, Heda?" Indra questioned.

Lexa stood, pointing in the same direction the zombies had run. "There are more of us out there. That scream was alive. Power in numbers, Indra. We follow."

She ran after the zombies, trying to find the human behind the scream. It proved to be of no use, she realised, as she ran into the hoard of zombies who seemed to have lost their meal. "Attack!" She called, slicing off two heads at once.

After the attack was over and all the zombies in the hoard were dead, or re-dead, the small group had found shelter in an old shop. Tonight's rotation started with Lexa keeping lookout. The four of them took two-hour shifts keeping watch out for danger. Lexa always liked the first and last shifts the best because it almost always guaranteed six hours of undisturbed sleep.

She looked from the sun setting out on the horizon, over to her three friends. Feeling thankful that they had all been in the same place when disaster struck.

* * *

_Lexa, Anya and Lincoln had been hanging out for the day. They had been best friends since they had all been put together for a group project in 9th grade. Lexa was always considered the leader of the pack. Not by choice. That's just the way things seemed to work out._

_Even now, two years after graduating high school, they still hung out. Three twenty-year-olds against the world._

_Lexa had been through the wringer over the last couple of years. Her mum had died two years ago, leaving her with her dad. Her dad was very caring and was always there for her but after his wife died, he'd started to lose his mind. It wasn't bad enough to treat. Only a few moments every now and again when he would talk to himself or forget things. They thought that it would get better over time as he grieved._

_The three were about to go to the mall for brunch and shopping when Lexa received a text from her father's lab partner and close friend, Indra. "Shit, guys. Dad's having one of his moments."_

_"We'll come with you, Lex. We can come back here after you've helped calm him down." Anya grabbed her hand and pulled her back in the direction of Lincoln's Jeep with said Jeep's owner in tow._

_Once they had parked outside Polis Science Laboratory, where Lexa's father worked, she jumped over the side of the Jeep without worrying about opening the door. She could see Indra waiting for her at the entrance to the building. "I'll be 15 minutes tops." As she got closer, she could see how worried Indra looked. "Indra, what's wrong?"_

_Indra grabbed the brunette and dragged her inside and up the stairs, avoiding the elevator so that she would have enough time to get through her story before reaching the floor. "Over the last five or six months, your father has been having his moments more often than usual. He'll start whispering to himself before going and locking himself in one of the vacant lab rooms. For the first few months, I would follow him every time and knock on the door to ask him if he was okay. He would always tell me that he was fine and that all he needed was to be alone for a little while until the moment passed. So I stopped following him. Stopped checking on him. I know I should have kept it up but eventually, I just figured it would be the same every time." Indra's voice turned more urgent. "The last few weeks, your father has been locking the door to the lab room on his way out also. I found the keys and tried to get in yesterday but he managed to stop me before I could, telling me that it was his room and he didn't want to anger him by showing me. I let it go for the moment but today... well listen."_

_Lexa hadn't noticed they had stopped walking and were standing in front of a closed door. She put her ear up to the door. Shuffling could be heard, along with paper rustling, test tubes clanging and laughter. The kind of laughter that made the hair on the back of Lexa's neck stand on end._

_She knocked on the door lightly, afraid. "Dad? You okay in there? It's Lexa."_

_No reply came but she heard the shuffling come to a sudden halt. Voices could be heard coming from her father. It was as if there were two people conversing but with only one voice._

_"We need to inject her with the antidote."_

_"You want to give her the only one?"_

_"That was the plan. We were supposed to make one for us, one for Lexa and one for Indra. Not my fault you got impatient and injected us with the virus before the three antidotes were ready."_

_"I can feel it taking over. We have succeeded, friend. Inject us with the antidote. We need to find someone to give the virus to so they can spread it for us."_

_"No! We must inject Lexa! She's the only thing I have left!"_

_"Dad?" Lexa called out again._

_"It's okay, honey." Her dad called back but the laugh took over quickly._

_"No, it's not okay! It's better than okay! The formula is working!"_

_"Can you give me a few minutes alone with my daughter before we inject ourselves? I need to say goodbye."_

_"Fine. But no funny business."_

_A minute passed before the door swung open and Lexa's father stood in the doorway, arms outstretched for a hug. He was sweaty and his eyes were bloodshot but he had a small smile on his face that was full of love and regret. "It's me, Lexa. You can trust me."_

_And she did. She trusted him with every ounce of her being and was worried with even more. She stepped into the hug and wrapped her arms around him, clinging to the man who had finally completely lost his mind. "I love you, Dad."_

_"I love you too, Lexa." Her dad whispered. "That's why I have to do this. He won't be very happy with me but it won't matter soon anyway."_

_Lexa took a step back to look at her father with confusion clouded all over her face. The man grabbed his daughter's arm and jabbed a needle into it, injecting her with a bright green serum. Lexa flinched, falling backwards. She blinked a few times before completely falling, shaking and writhing on the floor._

_"What have you done to her?" Indra screamed._

_Ryan cried a single tear and smiled. "I saved her. Go Indra. Before it's too late. I'm sorry he did this." Indra stared at the man as his facial expression started to change and his mouth started to foam at the edges, a hungry look in his eyes. "Indra! Go! Now!"_

_Indra didn't stall this time before scooping the brunette up, running downstairs to the building's entrance. Lincoln jumped out of the car after seeing Lexa limp in Indra's arms. "Get back in that car and drive, boy."_

_"To where?"_

_"Far away. Anywhere but here."_

_That's all Lexa heard before fading out completely._

* * *

Lexa's watch beeped quietly to tell her that her two hours were over. She wiped the stray tear that had fallen as she thought back to her dad. She felt partly responsible for this whole mess so she needed to fix it. To kill every single last of the infected. To save the world.

Anya's eyes were fixated on Lexa, having heard her alarm go off. "Sleep, Lexa."

"We'll find the other people, Anya. We will save them." Lexa stated stubbornly, still not completely snapped out of her daze, eyes wandering around blank space.

"Yes, Heda." Anya stood to take her turn as post watch. She put Lexa into her bed and tucked her in. "But for now, you sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to message anytime. I am open to ideas for the story and random chats are always welcome. You can reach me on Snapchat @nzsnixbitch


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have decided I am going to post a chapter every Monday and/or Tuesday. Maybe some updates in between but those are the days I have off from work so the easiest for me to sneak in an update.

It was the crack of dawn, Clarke was kneeling beside Bellamy, shaking him lightly. Not wanting to make any unnecessary noise that would disturb the others. Especially Raven. Bellamy stirred and squinted his eyes open, mouth agape about to speak. Clarke's hand flung to his mouth, the look in her eyes warning him that if he wakes Raven up, he would be zombie food.

He must have got the idea because he didn't make the slightest noise until they were outside, though, sound was still something they didn't want to make much of seeing as they didn't want to attract any zombies on their mission for supplies.

They walked past several empty shops that had already been raided by people in the early stages of the virus. The only things left in the nearby stores were fruit and vegetables that were no longer salvageable.

The sun was set high in the sky by the time Clarke and Bellamy got to the other side of the city. Both felt like they needed a rest but it just wasn't safe. The light breeze in the air might have helped to keep them cool under the burning ball of fire in the sky if it weren't for the fact that the temperature of the wind made them feel as if they were in an oven.

"How much water do we have left, Bell?" Clarke panted, mouth dry.

Bellamy didn't stop to check the bag, just kept surging forward. "Not enough. We have to save some for the journey back."

"Remind me to raid a bike shop." Clarke laughed. "At least then we can be quicker." Bellamy chuckled lightly as his response. Clarke wondered if he'd ever get over the breakup.

Back at the apartment, there was so much awkwardness between her, Bellamy, Finn and Raven. Though Raven at least talked to her now when she needed to, but Finn wouldn't even look her way while Raven was around. He was probably worried that Raven would get jealous and break up with him which was the last thing he would want in a time like this. Clarke still caught him when Raven wasn't in the room. Finn and Bellamy were constantly stealing glances of the beautiful blonde, thinking nobody noticed. But she did.

So many times Clarke almost gave in to the temptation and slept with Bellamy just to alleviate her own needs. That would cause more trouble than it was worth because his feelings would be involved whereas she just needed to let off some steam.

"Right, we're here." The tall boy announced. They stood in front of a small dark building, taking a deep breath to calm nerves before entering. "Shall we?"

Clarke nodded, entering slowly with Bellamy behind her. Bellamy had learnt not to insist on leading the way previously when he tried to take charge. As much as he wanted to be the leader of the group, Clarke seemed to naturally fit the position.

The food left on the shelves of the small shop was scarce, but there was enough to fit in the bags they had. The group was going to have to move on to another town or city soon enough to try and find new places to get supplies. "Maybe we should live on a farm."

Bellamy looked over to the girl, his brows knit together in confusion. Clarke realised she had thought out loud and chuckled quietly to herself, making Bellamy even more confused but he brushed it off anyway. They had to remain quiet so there was no time for asking questions about the crazy things that went on inside the blonde's head.

Clarke split away from Bellamy, going down a different aisle to get a variety of different things. "I'll get cleaning supplies, you get food and water." She grabbed three of each item if they were in smaller bottles and only one or two if they were a bit larger. Shampoo, conditioner, soap and toilet paper were all included in her big bag. It may have been an apocalypse but they still liked to stay as clean as they could.

The steps for bathing was risky and quite challenging to perfect at first but they had the hang of it now. They went out in two groups to ensure that there was always someone around to guard the door. The guys went together and then once they got back, the girls would go. Bellamy always went with both groups but only the second time to keep watch. He needed to make sure Octavia and Clarke were safe at all times. The water supply had been cut off so they had to go to the small stream that flowed through a park just on the outskirts of the city. It was only a ten-minute walk and the water was clean so it wasn't so bad.

Clarke saw that Bellamy was waiting by the door so she started to make her way back, taking a quick turn down a different aisle just in case they forgot something important. "Ah fuck!" Her leg hit something that made her collapse to the ground with a thud.

"Clarke?" Bellamy came rushing in but wasn't sure where she was.

Clarke froze on the spot when she saw what she had tripped over. One of them. Luckily, it seemed as though the zombie couldn't get up like it was weak from hunger. It was crawling towards her and was already in very close proximity as she pretty much fell right on top of it. She finally regained her ability to move and started to shuffle backwards.

Clarke managed to shuffle around the corner and quickly stand up whilst turning around, causing her to collide into something solid. "Ah!"

"Relax, Clarke." Bellamy grabbed her by her shoulders and looked dead into blue eyes. "It's only me."

"We have to get out of here, Bell." Clarke pointed around the corner to where the zombie was shuffling slowly. "Just in case there are more of them in here somewhere."

The two fled the shop as quickly as they could while trying not to draw attention to themselves in case there were more of them around. "Let's try not to lose a bag this time."

Clarke scowled at Bellamy in disbelief. He had to know that Raven didn't mean to lose her bag. "You know that she went back for her bag, right? I stopped her."

"You're sticking up for her now?" Bellamy scoffed. "I thought you hated Raven."

"I don't hate her, Bellamy. I hate the way Finn used me and turned Raven against me like it was my fault. I don't hate either of them."

"Okay sorry." Clarke could feel the roll of Bellamy's eyes in his tone of voice. "What do you feel about me?"

Clarke remained silent. She wasn't avoiding the question as much as she was trying to plan out a nice way to answer that question. She couldn't say that he was just her friend because even he knew that he was more than that. She must have had feelings for him at some point if she slept with him and then agreed to go out with him and continued to think about sleeping with him. Even though it would just be for a release and nothing else.

"Well?" Bellamy pushed.

"You want honesty?" Bellamy nodded. "I love you, Bell. But I'm not in love with you. I find you attractive but I'm not going to act upon it because I don't have feelings for you like I used to and I know you still have feelings for me. You're one of my best friends and I'm not going to risk losing that with you again."

The rest of the walk back to the apartment was silent but it wasn't as awkward as Clarke thought it would be. They climbed the ladder and knocked on the door. It was opened and Clarke was immediately pulled in by Octavia.

"Clarke, Raven isn't doing well." She pulled her over to the mattress where Raven was laying, shivering, sweating. "She's been like this since we all woke up."

Clarke was quick to drop her back and kneel down to Raven's side. "Raven, I'm going to check up on you, is that okay?"

Raven nodded in desperation. "Please help me, Clarke. I trust you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Raven." Clarke hushed the sick girl on the floor. "I need the first aid kit!"

Octavia ran to grab the kit out of a cupboard and rushed back, handing it to Clarke. "Thank you, O." She smiled at her best friend, thinking about how they needed some alone time together. It had been too long. She turned her attention back to Raven and pulled out the thermometer. She stuck it in the girl's mouth and waited for it to beep. Clarke pulled it out and studied it. "It's high. Get rags and soak them in some cold water."

"Clarke, we don't have much water left." Bellamy chastised.

Clarke turned around and glared at the tallboy. "And Raven won't have much life left in her if we don't do all we can to help her. Get some rags."

The rags were brought to her and she put one on Raven's head. "I'm sorry, Raven. This is the best I can do with what we have. I need to examine your leg. You can trust me. I'm no expert but I have been going into work with mum at the hospital since I was little and she has shown me a thing or two."

"It's okay, Clarke. Can we go into the bathroom?" Raven's teeth chattered as she spoke but she didn't want to be in front of everyone while she got examined so she had to voice her discomfort.

"Of course. Finn, can you carry her?"

"I can manage." Raven swatted Finn's hands away. Finn reached back down for her anyway. "Finn, just leave me alone for fuck sake!" She turned back to Clarke with pleading eyes. "Can you help me?"

Clarke reached out her arms and pulled Raven so she was standing up. "Put your weight on me. We'll get there." They hobbled their way to the bathroom and Octavia followed with the first aid kit in hand. She passed it to Clarke. "We're going to talk later, okay? Just you and me." Octavia smiled back at the blonde as if to say she would love to before closing the door behind them.

Raven laid down in the bathtub and winced at the cold against her back. "Should I?" She gestured to her pants.

"That would make it a lot easier for me to examine your leg. I'll get this antiseptic and bandage ready while you take them off." Clarke turned around after several minutes to look at the girl's leg. "Okay, I'm not going to hide any information from you. I will tell you exactly what I see and what I think it is. From what I can see here, there is a discharge seeping out of the wound and it is very hyperaemic which is not a good sign. It's very infected and we need to try and get it cleaned up before the infection spreads to your blood. We can slow it down with this antiseptic cream which is better than nothing but we really need to get you some antibiotics. I know which ones you need. We just need to go to a hospital to get them as soon as possible."

"Clarke." Raven couldn't even feel as Clarke dabbed the cream on her leg and bandaged it up after giving it a good clean. "Thank you."

"It's okay, Raven."

"No, thank you. For making Finn tell me what happened between you two. I know he wouldn't have told me on his own." Raven smiled sadly.

Clarke looked at the girl in front of her with so much guilt. "I am so sorry, Raven. I had no idea that you and Finn were together or I wouldn't have done that. It wasn't my place to tell you about it but it was the right thing for me to tell Finn to tell you."

"I broke up with him after he told me. He begged me for forgiveness, telling me that he loves me so I got back with him and I hated you so much. I hated you instead of him and that was wrong of me because you are such a good person. Even though you know I've hated you this whole time, you are helping me. Why?"

Clarke laughed at the irony of the situation. If it was the other way around, and she was hurt, would Raven be helping her? It didn't matter. Raven was injured and infected and she wasn't just going to turn a blind eye to the poor girl who had done nothing wrong. "Raven, you deserve so much better than Finn. But you can't find someone new if you're dead. So I have to save you."

"I like your sense of humour." Raven laughed.

"You need to get some sleep. I know it's not comfortable but it's much cooler in here in the tub and we need to try to get your temperature under control." Clarke opened the door and went to walk out but popped her head back around quickly. "I'll get someone to come and check on you regularly. Try and get some sleep, Raven."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the Tuesday update :)

The tall building looked familiar, though it never cast such a sense of dread before. The clouds covered the sky like a blanket and came down in sheets along the ground. The mist made it hard for Lexa to see, yet something coaxed her deeper and deeper into the darkness.

Her feet dragged along as she walked toward the building. A figure stood in the doorway of the building. Lexa couldn't make out who but as she approached, the mist parted for her as if creating a path.

She made it to the building and Indra led her inside, up to the stairwell. They climbed for what seemed like forever with Indra telling some kind of story. Lexa couldn’t make out the words. Her mouth was moving but sound seemed so distant at that moment.

With a final step, Indra stopped on a high up floor with a dark corridor. The only light shining into the corridor was from under the one door down the far end.

Everything remained silent until the large door creaked open with the silhouette of a large man illuminated in the doorway.

Her movements seemed to be in slow motion as she sauntered down the hall. “Dad?”

The man stepped forward into the shadows and soon enough, Lexa reached him. “Lexa, go. It’s not safe.”

The door suddenly swung shut, the lights flickered on and then back off. A low grumble echoed throughout the small space, making Lexa jump. The lights flickered back on and the first thing she saw was her father with bloodshot eyes and saliva dripping from his snarled lips.

Lexa quickly turned to Indra, in search of help or advice but she resembled the same look as her father. “Indra, not you too!”

She went to run but out of nowhere, Indra pounced on top of her, pinning her to the ground.

“Indra, no!”

“Heda!”

“Please stop!”

“Lexa!” Anya shook her best friend in an attempt to wake her up. The girl may be strong but nobody enjoyed having a nightmare. “You okay, Lex?”

Lexa sucked in a deep breath of air, relishing in the feeling of calm that flooded of her. “I’m okay, An. Thank you.”

“Lincoln was too worried to wake you so he got me to. Do you want to talk about it?” Anya sat down next to Lexa, wrapping her arm around the smaller girl, pulling her closer.

Lexa patted Anya’s hand with a small but thankful smile on her face. “I’m fine. No need to worry. I should go out to look for the other people in the area.”

Lincoln stepped in to give Lexa his hand to help her up. “I think we should have a break. We’ve been out every day fighting zombies and out looking for the other survivors for a week.”

Anya nodded her agreement but knew that Lexa wouldn’t give in that easily. “Just today, Lexa. Then you and I can go out tonight and search. We need to talk anyway.”

Lexa sighed. Not only did she have to waste a day but she would also have to have the talk with Anya that she had been avoiding for a long time.

“Fine.” That was her only response before she rolled over on her mattress, letting her thoughts take over.

* * *

_Lexa woke up with a pounding headache. She could feel the presence of someone in the bed with her but that wasn’t unusual. Anya always stayed in her bed with her after a night of drinking._

_She leaned over to grab her glass of water and take a sip. As she put the glass back on her bedside table, she had a rush of flashbacks pop into her head._

_Lexa's eyebrows knit together in confusion. She could remember having sex with somebody last night. So who was in her bed? She glanced over next to her and saw that her first guess had been correct. Anya was in bed with her._

_“Must have had a raunchy dream.” She whispered to herself._

_Just to check, she lifted the covers. Naked. They were both naked. And Anya had marks all over her neck._

_“Shit.” Lexa muttered. She got out of bed quietly, slipping her clothes back on._

_“I hope you’re not trying to sneak out on my account.” Anya chuckled lazily._

_Lexa’s eyes grew wide in shock. “Anya! We um... I... I need to have a shower before we meet Lincoln for brunch.”_

_“I can join you if you like.” Anya offered seductively._

_“Um... I think I’ll be alright. You can hop in after.” Lexa darted out of the room._

* * *

There had been no conversation about what had happened and no time for anything to be awkward. That was the day Lexa found out her Dad had gone totally insane.

This talk needed to happen but she didn’t want to hurt Anya. She could see how Anya looked at her. The girl was in love. But Lexa didn’t feel the same.

She let the day pass just pretending to be asleep. She watched as the sun went down and the sky got darker. Hushed voices made their way closer.

“Just talk to her, Anya.” The first voice belonged to Lincoln.

Anya sighed. “I’m going to. I know she won’t feel the same but I need her to know. Then maybe we could go back to normal.”

Lincoln left to give the two girls some privacy. Lexa rolled over to face Anya. She thought she may as well let them get the talk out of the way before they head out.

“You heard all that?” Anya cringed, realising that Lexa had been awake.

“Come here.” Lexa patted the spot next to her for Anya to lie down. So she laid down and faced Lexa. Lexa’s arm instinctively wrapped around Anya’s waist. “I’m sorry, Anya.”

“Do you regret sleeping with me?”

Lexa laughed lightly. “Of course not. At the time, I really wanted to. But I must apologise because I knew how you felt and I let my drunk self take my attraction for you too far. I don’t regret it. But I don’t feel the same way for you as you do towards me.”

Anya smiled sadly in return. “It’s okay, Lex. I already knew you didn’t. I’m just glad you don’t hate me.”

“Nah, I don’t hate you. We had fun. But it has to be a one-time thing. At least for while you still have feelings for me. Then maybe we could have another fun, drunken, R-rated sleepover.”

Anya knew she wasn't serious but still giggled because she had lightened the mood. She placed a quick kiss on her best friends forehead. “Come on, Heda. Let’s go find some survivors.”

**Author's Note:**

> Flick me a message whenever you like. I'm not very active at replying on here but I will try. I can be contacted on Snapchat @nzsnixbitch
> 
> I won't disappoint this time. Give me another chance :)


End file.
